Louis Navarro
Louis Navarro was a character who appeared in the first book of The Originals novel series. He was a werewolf and a member of the Navarro family back in 1722. He was the son of Solomon and the younger brother of Armand. Louis was a member of the Navarro Family. Throughout The Originals Novels Series In The Originals: The Rise, he was at the engagement party for Armand and Vivianne and he was shown confronting Elijah. He went after Elijah in a fight with the rest of his pack and when Elijah tried to defend himself against him, Klaus had hurt Louis with caused him to yelp in pain and fall to the floor. Louis then struggled to his feet brushing off his wrinkled coat and looks at the vampires with murderous rage, and he then looks to his father. After Solomon declares the night is to celebrate Armand and Vivianne, and not to address the vampire problem, the pack disperses into the crowd, with Louis the last of them. Louis and his family were at the council meeting when Elijah arrived to give word for the vampires to have a home in New Orleans, but Louis snarled at him saying he should've died. Louis speaks out against Elijah after he states that talking to werewolves under the influence of a full moon is a simple misunderstanding and offers to correct the oversight, but he and his family is told to sit down by Sofia Lescheres. When Elijah says there is no other option but to find a way to coexist since the werewolves had already tried to kill them, but failed, Louis suggests they could try again, cracking his knuckles. Sofia tells him they have other business to attend to and if he and his family want to keep their place in the council, they will leave off the empty threats and focus on the matter at hand. When Vivianne breaks off the engagement to Armand and it is revealed to have triggered her werewolf curse, Sofia became angry and asks Solomon what he has done. Solomon argued that Vivianne made a pledge and that it was obvious that the alliance isn't important to her, the contract no longer exists, to which Louis grins maliciously. After the witches cast the hurricane spell on the town to rid it of the Navarros and for some of the others, the vampires. Louis comes after Elijah and when he registers who the werewolf is, he paused long enough to snap Louis' burly neck with his bare hands. Personality Louis was a very aggressive and arrogant werewolf. He was incredibly violent and seemed unreasonable as he didn't want the vampires to join the council or remain in New Orleans. Physical Appearance Unlike Armand, Louis had inherited Solomon's height and heavy frame. He had broad shoulders and meaty lips. Appearances *''The Originals: The Rise'' (Death) *''The Originals: The Loss'' (Mentioned) Name *'Louis' is French and means "famous warrior". *'Navarro' is of Spanish origin and means "plains". See also Category:Novel Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Male Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Navarro Family Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Deceased